Small Bethyl Moments
by UltimateBethylFicList
Summary: A collection of Bethyl prompts. Ratings and length will vary per chapter
1. Chapter 1

_**Prison Era. Beth volunteers to help Daryl with something in the tombs and they get locked in and at first Daryl is grumpy but then Beth makes him smile and that makes being stuck not so bad - sumitted by Abelinajt**_

 _ **Rating: T**_

 _ **Thanks to arrowsandangels for taking a read through this.**_

* * *

"What chu doin' down here?" Daryl grunted as he noticed the young blonde coming down the dark hallway.

"Rick said you needed a hand?" She replied, using her flashlight to light the way.

"Why ain't he down here then?"

"Everyone else is busy at the moment and he thought I could be helpful."

Beth could hear Daryl mutter under his breath about what kind of help she would be but chose to ignore it. He had been in a sour mood with the rain today and she didn't want to cause him any more grief.

With the rain, there was nothing they could do outside so everyone chose to focus on the inside. Beth had been taking care of Judith but Carl wanted to spend some time with her.

She passed Rick who was headed down to another block and asked him what she could do with her time. He mentioned scrubbing down the bathroom or helping out Daryl. It was an easy decision in her mind.

She knew she wasn't the strongest physically but she could still hold her own when the time came. She had gotten better at facing walkers one on one (with a fence between them) and she had been learning some self-defense from Carol on some afternoons while the baby slept.

"What are you up to down here?" she asked politely. He groaned and looked towards her.

"Tryin' to get this door unlocked," he replied. He turned back around and was fiddling with the lock again while Beth looked around.

"So why do you need a hand then? Seems like you got it under control."

"Need someone to watch my back." Beth understood. He was transfixed on the door in front of him and wouldn't be able to tell if something was creeping up behind him. She grabbed the knife, that she had placed in her back pocket and turned her back to him, keeping an eye on the hallway in front of them.

Daryl didn't take much longer and he soon stood up when the door was unlocked. Beth turned towards him, ready to back him when he put his hand up.

"I'll clear it before I let you in. Stay here," He stated. Beth nodded her head, which he probably barely noticed because he slipped through the door before she could answer him. The door was heavy but stayed open on its lock as he carefully used his flashlight and knife to check out the place. It was another generator room, just like he hoped. This would hopefully power these hallways and they could start clearing out more space over here.

Beth was still watching down the hallway, straining to hear any noises that weren't normal. Groaning from a dead walker was at the top of that list but she was also keeping an ear out for Daryl should he call for her.

Within the quiet of the tombs, she heard some buckets being knocked over and a groan as something hit the floor. Beth moved her flashlight in front of her to see where the noise came from but it became clearer it was from behind the door that Daryl had disappeared into. She heard another groan and Daryl begin to curse as more things fell over and she quickly panicked, thinking something bad was happening down there. Without a second thought, she pushed the door opened and ran into the room to see what happened.

In a matter of seconds, she heard the loud bang of the metal door behind her and Daryl looking up at her from the floor where he was picking up some sheets of plywood. Her face turned from concerned to anger and she looked behind her to see that the door was now closed shut.

"Told you not to come in here!" Daryl growled as he pushed the wood boards up against the wall and walked past her to see if it was completely closed. "Door doesn't open from this side."

"I thought you were in trouble," she tried to explain but Daryl wasn't hearing any of it. He was looking around the room trying to figure out what their options were. "And what kind of door doesn't open."

"An emergency exit, that's what." Beth could tell he was livid as he was pacing, trying to formulate a plan on what doors they could go through. There were some windows higher up in the large room that gave on some light but probably had a huge drop underneath them "There're two doors to get out of here but they both lead outside where walkers are probably built up."

"So we're stuck in here?" Beth questioned.

"No thanks to you," Daryl muttered. Beth huffed and finally had enough.

"What is your problem, huh? I get I'm not your number one choice, but I'm still capable." Beth yelled. Daryl turned and looked at her wide eyes, clearly taken aback by her outburst. "And you make it sound like I'm the last person you would want to be around. I'll have you know that I'm super useful and fun!

"You done?" Daryl questioned.

"You know what, I don't even know why I bothered to help you down here. The bathroom toilets would be more appreciative of me than you are."

Daryl sighed and hung his head in guilt. He didn't mean to be an asshole but that is obviously what she thought of him. He stepped back towards her and could see the fire in her eyes.

"Sorry," he muttered, not quite sure he liked the taste of apology on his lips but it was the best thing he could do in this moment. Beth regained her composure after a few breaths. They remained quiet while they both thought of a way out of here.

"Why don't we work on the generator and then maybe someone will come looking for us eventually?" Beth suggested. She walked over to the machine and started moving her flashlight to take a look at the motor. "Oil probably needs to be changed, and it might need some new spark plugs."

Daryl was a little taken back by her knowledge and went to stand by the machine. Sure enough, he could see the same issues that she had brought up and he agreed. He looked over at her to see her eyes still taking in the machine.

"You know the difference between a Phillips and a Robertson?" he asked.

"Ever since I was six years old," She beamed at him. She could see a little smirk forming from the corner of his mouth.

"Guess I was wrong about you," he said. Beth smiled wide and knew that maybe she could change his mind after all.

* * *

 **Send me more prompts through my tumblr or private message.**

 **Thanks in advance for your review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe you could give us a one shot update of Beth and Daryl from Sweet Surprises? submitted by TWD-FAN05

They find out they're having twins submitted by Beggin-strips

All mistakes are mine so sorry in advance!

* * *

Daryl and Beth had left Hunter with Merle, under the assumption that they were going to the bank for an appointment. When in reality, they were headed to the doctor's office to confirm her pregnancy.

They had been trying for a few months and were happy to see the plus sign show up a week ago. When they called Sasha, she was more than happy to be their midwife again and fit them in as quickly as she could.

Hunter had been such a joy in their life and they wanted to bring their family from 3 to 4 to complete it. Both their businesses were doing great, they made good money and had tons of time to spend together.

Beth wasn't as nervous this time around, already knowing what to expect from her first pregnancy. She was nervous about the exam if anything, as they were never the most comfortable.

They got to the doctor's office that was shared by Bob and Sasha and signed in. It was such a small community that there was no need for a receptionist. Sasha and Bob could handle even the busiest of days.

Daryl seemed nervous which worried Beth. He was an amazing father to their son and would be just as good for this child. Beth figured it was that papa bear mode coming over him again like he was when she was pregnant with Hunter. He was overprotective but she understood. He just wanted her healthy, happy and safe and she would be

She touched his hand lovingly, breaking him out of his trance and smiled lovingly at him. He sometimes needed these small moments of reassurance to know it was okay.

Sasha came to the front and gave a small wave to them.

"Right this way you two," she spoke. Beth and Daryl followed her to the exam room where Beth was to give a urine sample, and change into the paper gown. Daryl took a seat next to the exam table and Sasha grabbed all the paperwork she would be needing.

"How's Hunter doing?" Sasha asked, breaking the silence. Daryl couldn't help but chuckle.

"Lil hell-raiser that one," Daryl admitted. "He's gettin' fast and talkin already."

"He knows his mama and daddy?"

"Us, his papa and aunties and uncles. Merle taught him to say beer though," Daryl smirked.

"I bet Beth wasn't too happy bout that,"

"No, I'm not," Beth said as she came out from the bathroom with the gown. She placed the sample on the counter for Sasha to test and she sat on the exam table. "If Merle teaches him anything else today, he's no longer allowed to babysit,"

Daryl laughed but knew that Beth was serious. Merle was a great uncle to their boy but he certainly had some unusual tactics he used on the kid.

"Well Beth, you are indeed pregnant," Sasha said from the counter. She had done the necessary testing and it was all coming out positive.

"That's great!" Beth exclaimed, grabbing Daryl's hand and beaming with excitement. Daryl couldn't help but smile either, as this was a small miracle and they were going to complete their family.

They went over all the information to determine her due date, date of conception and any symptoms she was having. As squeamish as it made Daryl to talk about his wife's monthly visitor and when they were having sex, he kept it to himself. He had seen his son come from between his wife's legs, there were worse things in life to moan about.

"It's too early to hear the heartbeat but we could take an internal ultrasound to make sure everything looks good," Sasha offered. Beth grimaced, knowing this was the worst part of the exam.

"Sure," she said hesitantly. Daryl knew uncomfortable this made her and he held her hand and squeezed it tight. This was why they were so good together. Because they were there for the other when they needed them the most. And Daryl would be right here beside Beth the whole time.

Beth got into position with her feet in the stirrups and her but scooched the edge of the table. Sasha lubed up the wand and disappeared with it under the blanket that was covering Beth's legs. Daryl continued to watch Beth's face and is contorted into a grimace. She bit her lip until the wand was in position and then started to relax.

The image came up on the screen and they both watched, not knowing what exactly was going on. To them it was a black and white TV with terrible reception. There were dark spots and lighter spots and really, until Sasha pointed out anything, they were clueless.

Sasha was looking around on the screen, getting closer images and moving back. Her eyebrows were scrunched and her lips were pursed in thought. Beth looked to Daryl, trying to see if he saw the same thing, but he was more concerned about the screen. Beth could feel her heartbeat speed up as Sasha continued to stay quiet. She was usually really chatty but she was stone cold silent and it wasn't making Beth feel any better.

"Is everything okay Sasha?" Beth asked with concern. Daryl picked up on it and looked to Sasha to see the same worried face that Beth noticed. He gave Beth's hand a little squeeze but was feeling a little anxious himself.

"Just trying to figure something out," Sasha replied, never taking her eyes off the screen.

"Is that baby okay?" Beth asked again, with apprehension. She almost didn't want to hear any bad news when she was happy not ten minutes ago.

"Absolutely," Sasha said reassuringly. "Just trying to see if there are more than two in here?" she smirked.

"WHAT?" Beth and Daryl said unanimously.

"I think there's just two. This is sac A and this is sac B. You're going to have fraternal twins," Sasha said proudly. She pointed to the screen and showed them what she was talking about.

"Twins?" Beth asked again. She was panicked for sure, but also elated.

"Yeah. Both are progressing nicely and are right on track for their time,"

"Thought twins had to run in the family for that to happen," Daryl finally said, still in a bit of shock himself. Sasha laughed lightly.

"Not necessarily. Identical twins could need some hereditary genes as the egg had to separate. With fraternal, it's two separate eggs so that's actually more of a woman's cycle to blame for that."

"So they won't look alike?" Beth asked.

"They could. The Olsen twins are fraternal twins yet look exactly the same. They could look similar but have different hair color, they can even be a boy and girl."

"I can't believe there's two in there," Daryl admitted.

"I can't believe I have to get two out of there," Beth replied. Sasha could see the look of worry on Beth's face as she had a hard time with Hunter's birth. She removed the wand gently and got Beth's legs down and comfortable again.

"There is more of a chance you'll need a c-section with twins as sometimes one of them is breach and doesn't turn when they are supposed to. You'll probably have to go on bed rest at one point because of your small frame,"

"If they're boys, I'm screwed," Beth laughed.

"It just means we're gonna have to keep an eye on you. You're a higher risk pregnancy now so it means I'll be seeing you every two weeks rather than once a month."

Beth sighed a breath of relief knowing that Sasha was gonna help her through this again. It was scary enough with one baby but with two, everything was doubled.

"I'll let you get dressed and I'll see you again in two weeks." Sasha said, leaving them alone.

Beth went into the bathroom, where her clothes were located, but left the door open so she could talk to Daryl.

"You freaking out yet?" Beth asked.

"Lil," Daryl replied. "Two is more than one,"

"Are we gonna be okay with that?"

"Course we are. You could have ten babies in there and we'd figure it out," Daryl tried to explain. Beth opened the door quickly, completely dressed and with her bag over her shoulder.

"If there were ten babies in here, I would have a lot more problems with you,"

"So we're fine then," Daryl said, grabbing Beth around her waist and holding her close. Beth snuggled into his chest and relaxed. He kissed her head and hugged her tight.

"How do you think Hunter is gonna handle two younger siblings?"

"If it's two girls, he's screwed." Daryl joked. Beth punched him lightly in the chest and they left to go share their news with Merle.

* * *

 **Thank You for reading and please review**


	3. Fighting Fate

This was my entry for the Meant To Be Contest. I earned third place! Thanks guys for voting!

This was actually part of a larger story I wrote and haven't finished so if you guys want more story, I'm sure I could be easily persuaded to write more.

* * *

BREAKING NEWS! Shawn Greene has recently come back on the map but not for his comeback match. No, unfortunately, that isn't in the cards for Mr. Greene.

 _As you recall, two years ago, Shawn Greene was a household name with the chance to win a heavyweight championship. That dream was lost when he got himself into a car accident that killed his mother Annette, and took the leg of his step-father Hershel Greene_

 _That accident caused Shawn to have numerous surgeries to repair his broken back and several organs. He has learned to walk again but sadly, will never re-enter the ring to fight again._

 _The love of the sport must still course through his blood as he has recently opened up a training gym for amateur and professional fighters. This new venture is in partnership with his step-father, whom was a celebrity in the early 1970s with his boxing skills._

 _Based in Senoia, Georgia, they are taking these fighters away from the hustle and bustle of big cities, and allowing them to focus on their training, nutrition and mental health. Along to aid them in their journey are personal trainer and ex-military, Sgt. Abraham Ford and certified nutritionist and medical expert, Dr. Eugene Porter._

 _They are already seeing a steady stream of applicants wanting to train with such an elite team and there were rumors that newcomer, Zach Smith, would be their headliner; but that was deemed untrue. Especially after the explosive breakup between Zach and Greene's younger sister was seen worldwide at his match last month._

 _it seems Zach Smith was able to move on from Beth Greene quite quickly as his new lady love was seen wearing a brand new sparkler on her left hand. Amy Harrison, 21, is reportedly engaged to the number one contender and this can only raise a few eyebrows to the timing._

 _Beth Greene has always been one on the sidelines of not only Smith but of her brother Shawn in all the years he was present on the circuit so there is a high likelihood that she will be involved with the gym as well. Older sister Margaret has already been listed as Manager of Operations, which will give Shawn and Herschel plenty of time to work with their athletes._

 _With Shawn's UFC record of 17-1-0, I think it's safe to say that whoever becomes the star of this gym, will no doubt be seeing themselves in line for a championship. Shawn brings a fierceness to his training that is unbelievable to see and from the past matches I've seen of Hershel Greene, determination will also be brought._

 _I really look forward to seeing what comes from this new endeavor._

* * *

Beth closed out the internet browser after reading the full article and wanted to cry. She knew Zach had been cheating on; she knew the whole time and that's why she ended it with him. But to hear he's engaged to this girl now just struck a nerve that made her re-think everything in her life.

She worked hard through school and college to get her degree. She was polite and caring to her friends and family and she was always there for Zach since they had been together.

They had met years ago at one of Shawn's matches. He was in a minor league at the time and was focused on getting into the pro leagues. Looking back now, it seemed their relationship was really just an in into the big leagues. They had only been dating for about a year but she was suspicious of his fidelity for the past six months.

She gave up so much to be with him. She let go of friendships and dreams to be by his side and making sure she was the perfect girlfriend. She lost her virginity to him when he said he needed to release tension after big fights. He always took and took from her and she got nothing in return except a broken heart and a sad excuse for a sex life.

She was livid and upset and just couldn't concentrate on work so she gave up and closed down her laptop. She needed an escape and she needed a drink. She was surprised that not a single member of their family had stopped by her office yet, hoping to express their feelings for her situation. They must have read the article and stayed clear of her.

She left the building in a hurry and made her way to her apartment. There was a bar about two blocks from her building and she was planning on getting trashed tonight so she would leave her car at home. She wasn't worried about anyone around her because if they took one look at her, they would know not to mess with her.

Beth didn't even bother getting changed or heading up to her condo. She wore a skirt and white t-shirt underneath a blazer. The jacket stayed in her car, and she grabbed her wallet to take her ID, cash and keys with her. It was only five in the evening when she walked through the door yet there was a good crowd of people. The after work crowd she assumed.

There was an empty stool at the bar which she zeroed in on and she got herself nice and comfortable.

It was gonna be a long night.

The bartender came over to her and gave her the standard "What can I get you?" He probably was not prepared for her answer.

"I dumped my ex-boyfriend a month ago and he's already engaged to the girl he was cheating on me with. What would you suggest to remedy that?" She sassed with her fakest grin. She heard a chuckle from the seat beside her.

"I'd say 100 Proof and a .45" he drawled out before taking a sip of his beer.

"You heard the man," she spoke to the bartender who gave her a grin and went to get her drink.

"I'll take a shot too," the man beside her added. Beth took this time to notice him and see who was making the suggestion. He was built but lean, longer hair that got into his face and a stubbly goatee. In the dimly lit bar, she could see the curve of his muscles as they stretched his dark blue t-shirt.

The bartender came back with their shots, and a mixed cocktail for Beth. She winked in gratitude and turned towards her saviour.

"What are we drinking to?" she asked, holding up her shot. He looked her in the eye, clearly thinking about what he was gonna say. He grabbed his own shot glass and clinked it with hers.

"New beginnings,"

* * *

She was crazy.

She was absolutely crazy but god, did she need this.

The man who ordered her the moonshine, and toasted their new beginnings, had become her companion for the night. They spent the evening drinking and talking and she didn't even know his name. They agreed early on that names didn't matter, this was about getting trashed and venting their problems. He didn't seem like the kind of guy who would normally talk but the alcohol seemed to have given him some confidence. When the bar started to clear up, they moved to a booth and they discussed how crappy of a boyfriend she had and he admitted he was terrified and nervous of starting his new job the next day.

As more drinks were consumed, they got closer in the booth until he was running his fingers through the back of her hair and she was running her finger up and down his thigh. There was an electricity between them and she couldn't deny it. She was never the type of girl who would do a one night stand, let alone with a man who she didn't know their name but everything just kinda fell into place.

He started calling her darlin' or pretty girl and she returned the favor by calling him blue eyes. Once she got a look at them, she couldn't get that image out of her mind. His piercing blue eyes just grew with lust and never in the time was she with Zach did she feel as wanted by a man, as he was with her right now.

Somehow she ended up in his lap, letting him kiss the side of her neck while she ran her hands over his well defined chest and arms. In her lust-ridden mind, she whispered that her place was a couple blocks from here and they should head over there.

And that's how they ended up here, in her bed, clothing shed on the floor and him in his boxer briefs.

She was soaked as his hands were running up and down her folds, while his mouth was attached to her left nipple. Her hand was gripped to his neck, holding him in place and he sucked the delicate bud into his mouth. Her other hand, was grasping at the sheets, as her orgasm was fast approaching.

In all the times she had sex with Zach, never did he try to get her off first, or barely afterwards. It was expected that she orgasm during sex, along with him and he would have the audacity to question why she couldn't cum. She learned to fake it within the first month and that a vibrator could be a girls' best friend.

This guy was having no problem at all. Ol' blue eyes here knew exactly what he was doing. He had two fingers pumping into her tight heat while the palm of his hand rubbed her clit at the right pressure. She was moaning like a porn star at the sensations and it must have turned him on because he was thrusting his hard-on into her thigh. She could feel his length through the thin piece of fabric and she was practically salivating to get her mouth on it.

His pace quickened as his kissing went from her breast to her neck, just below her ear. Her breathing was erratic, she felt like she was losing her breath every time his fingers would hit that special spot inside of her.

"Gotta cum, pretty girl," he groaned. "Get my fingers nice and wet,"

He's into dirty talk.

"Fuck," Beth moaned as she finally fell over the edge. Blue eyes continued his frenzied pace as her walls fluttered around his fingers. She kept moaning and swearing as she felt her whole body arch off the bed. She pleaded with God to keep this feeling going as long as possible because it was the single best orgasm she had ever felt.

His pace slowed as she came down but his fingers remained inside. She could feel her wetness coating her thighs and she clamped down on his hand to keep him there. She turned her head and kissed him hard. He returned her kiss with equal fervor and soon his hand slid up her body, leaving a trail of wetness up her stomach and over her chest.

He pulled away to bring his fingers to his mouth and Beth thought she would cum again, just from the sight of him licking his fingers clean. Fingers that were buried inside of her not a minute ago and were coated with her essence. Break time was officially over and she pulled him back down to kiss him again, running her tongue over his, getting turned on by her taste on his mouth.

"I need you to fuck me now," she pleaded, sounding like a harlot. She was sure that the alcohol was fueling the confidence but at this point, she felt like a whole new women.

"Yes ma'am," was his reply. His southern drawl had worked her into a frenzy at the bar, and he was a well mannered gentleman. Just hearing him call her ma'am had her right at the edge again.

They continued to kiss lazily as he removed his boxers and grabbed the condom off the nightstand. They both knew where this night was headed the minute they walked through the door so it came as no shock then when he was removing his pants, he took the condoms out of his wallet and put them in plain view.

She took a good look at his endowment and was pleased at what she saw. Not only perfectly hung, but it felt so soft and Beth has to contain herself from taking him in her mouth. She only had one dick to compare him to and this guy would always come out on top.

Speaking of top, he got right on top of her, so their bodies were melded together as one. Her legs opened wide to accommodate his body. His hand moved between them to lead his length inside of her and he must have known she wasn't into teasing as he gently slid in her, with one motion.

"Fuck darlin'," he rasped out, bottoming out in her and taking a moment. Beth felt so incredibly full with him inside of her, and she realized that sex could maybe be good with the right partner. He was thrusting slowly, trying to find that perfect spot but seemed to be getting frustrated. He grabbed her leg and hitched it over his hip, allowing him to penetrate her deeper and she couldn't help but moan out as she could feel him even more now.

He found a deep rhythm, not going fast but making sure she felt every single one of his thrusts. The moans only got louder from both of them and she knew that having an orgasm during sex could be accomplished right now. She needed a little extra push to get there and hoped that his voice would help.

They were kissing lazily, barely even touching between thrusts and she kissed towards his neck, sucking on his collarbone where a small x tattoo was located. It seemed to be his favorite spot as he pushed hard into her, whenever she touched it.

"Ahhh, this feels good," she whimpered into his ear. It edged him on and his pace quickened.

"So tight," he replied back huskily. "So fuckin good,"

"Make me cum again," she pleaded, a moan escaping after as he rubbed his pelvis against hers. There was no room to fit a hand between them to touch her bundle of nerves, but she wrapped her other leg around his backside and held on tight as he continued to thrust faster.

"Gonna make you cum girl. Get my dick wet witchu'," he rasped out. He kept repeating those words, and god, if it wasn't making this ten times better. His voice just oozed lust and want and it didn't take long before she reached her climax, with him following closely behind.

She could have blacked out from the sheer pleasure or maybe she drank more than she thought, but when she opened her eyes, he was laying beside her, breathing hard and trying to catch his breath. She was no better, her chest heaving in pure exhaustion and her pussy throbbing with satisfaction.

There were no words between them, only the steadying of their breaths. He eventually sat up, and got out of bed and made his way into her ensuite bathroom, holding onto the condom as he went to clean himself up.

Beth took a moment to just relax and let the evening wash over her. The alcohol seemed to have burned off with their activities and she had a clear mind.

That was amazing and she had been missing out.

He came back out of the bathroom and went searching for his pants. Beth could feel the disappointment in her as she realised he was probably going to leave now. Her confidence was wavering now and she suddenly couldn't find the words to ask him to stay, or even to exchange numbers. She shot up in bed and caught his attention

He was slipping on his pants and looked over to her and she must have had the deer in the headlights look cause he gave her a smirk.

"Just gonna have a smoke," he said, holding up his pack from his pocket. Relief hit her full force and she smiled.

"You can use my balcony in the living room," she offered. He nodded and made his way out of the bedroom. She collapsed back onto the bed and sighed. Both in exhaustion and satisfaction. While he was outside, she figured, she should clean herself up, use the bathroom and come back into bed.

She felt extremely proud of herself tonight. For doing something totally out of the ordinary, and for bagging a handsome man in the process. She debated what tomorrow morning would be like, would he sneak out while she slept or would he still be here in the morning. She silently hoped that he would stay and maybe they could exchange numbers cause she definitely wanted to do this again.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Daryl had accepted Shawn's offer and given his notice to work. He had moved into his new apartment, leasing his old place to one of Merle's friends. Everything was falling into place and yet he remained nervous about this new life.

It was a huge change and he would be giving up a lot of his control to other people. A trainer to teach him how to fight, a nutritionist to tell him what to eat, a promoter who told him when to fight. He didn't know if he was ready for all this.

The offer was lucrative but what Shawn had spoken of resonated with him. He didn't do this for the money, he did it for the passion. He's had to fight his entire life and it was something he was good at.

Last night, he decided to just go out and drown his worries away. He would probably be forbidden to drink for months now so he wanted to enjoy these vices while he could. The minute she walked into the bar, his whole world turned over.

He was not the type of guy who indulged in the ladies. He's had few girlfriends in his 35 years and it had been awhile since he'd taken one to bed. He learned very early on in the amateur leagues that these women were looking for providers and baby daddies and he was looking to be neither.

She was on a mission, he could see that. When she admitted that she dumped her cheating boyfriend, he couldn't help but wonder why anyone would leave this girl for someone else. She was gorgeous, probably the prettiest girl he had ever seen, and any man would be stupid to break her heart.

Maybe he was feeling the alcohol or maybe he was driven by her beauty but he suddenly grew a pair and suggested a drink for her. Soon they were swapping stories about their problems and sharing more drinks and food. Then they were swapping spit and bodily fluids.

Normally, he wouldn't have tried too hard to get a girl off, but she seemed like she needed it. She was the type of girl who should be cherished, and made love to and really, she deserved the moon. It wasn't even a chore, he wanted to do this for her and he was rewarded heavily

Watching her as she fell apart was the sexiest thing he had ever seen and she was so responsive to him that the casanova in him just came out. The sex was phenomenal and she looked so upset when he was getting his pants to have a smoke. In all honesty, he thought she would want him out of there the minute they were done, but she surprised him with her concern.

He came back to the bedroom to see her still naked and laying under the covers of the bed, setting her phone's alarm. She smiled when he came back in and moved the covers as an invitation to join her.

They fell asleep after a few more kisses and he was awoken in the early hours of the morning to her sucking his hard dick. He officially thanked her ex for screwing up and giving him the opportunity to have a chance with her. She was perfection and even when he tried to move her off of him, she just kept going until she took in every last drop.

They slept a little longer until her alarm went off and he woke her with kisses along her collarbone and chest. He was never this affectionate with a woman but he just wanted her over and over again. She teased him enough that when she offered to share a shower, he was about to jump out of bed and join her but knew they would just get carried away. He declined and said he was gonna head out. She smiled back at him and motioned to her phone.

"You should add your number into my phone, if you want," she said shyly. He simply nodded and let her get on with her day. If she offered, he was more than willing to oblige her. Guys like him didn't get chances with girls like her and he was gonna take opportunity when it came knockin.

While inputting his number, he debated if he should put his name as the contact. They had agreed on no names the night before but things were different now, weren't they? He decided to go with what she had called him, Blue Eyes. He saved his info and texted himself so he had her number too. He saved her as Pretty Girl and he vowed to change it once he learned her name.

He grabbed his things and left her condo, taking note of where it was. The bar was only two blocks away and his bike was still there where he left it. It was only eight thirty in the morning and he had a meeting at Shawn's gym for ten. They would go over the training plan, nutrition plan and fighting schedule. He knew it would be a long time before he would get into the professional fight but he would work as hard as he needed to get to that point.

He was overwhelmed last night but today he felt better about the situation. Maybe talking it out with mystery girl had helped, maybe getting laid was the answer.

"You better 'ave been gettin' your dick wet," Merle stated when Daryl walked through the door. He was lounging in a wifebeater and work pants, clearly dressed from the clothes the night before.

Daryl chose to ignore the comment from his brother and made his way to his bedroom. He wanted to grab a shower and change of clothes before they had to head to the gym for their meeting. Unfortunately, Merle was being chatty this morning.

"Imagine my surprise to see I beat you home last night. She must have been a good one for you to forget your celibacy." He leaned against the door to the bedroom, as Daryl was picking out some new clothes to wear.

"Wasn't like that," Daryl tried to explain but realised there was no point.

"Don't matter none though. New team will probably put a kibosh on anything fun for you,"

"And? Does that affect your social life?"

"No,"

"Well then don't worry bout me so much," Daryl argued, growing frustrated. "Now get yourself ready, we got that meetin' to get to."

Merle held his hands in the air in surrender and walked backwards to his own room. Daryl closed the door behind him and got showered and dressed for the day.

He was grabbing his things off the dresser when he saw the light on his cell phone flashing. He picked it up and saw he had a text message, from the one and only Pretty Girl.

Guess you are interested, Blue Eyes. Was glad to see you used my nickname cause I don't think I would have found you in all my contacts. -B

He smirked and replied back to her.

I got competition? -D

He wasn't worried too much about her seeing another guy as she had explained in detail about her dumbass ex. But he was curious as to why she had so many people in her phone.

After last night, HELL NO! -B

He felt a bit of pride swell inside for giving her a great night and for making her forget her troubles. It went both ways because the stress and nervousness was now gone and he was actually looking forward to starting at the gym today with Shawn and his crew.

He drew a blank on what to say next to her. He was really bad at these things, never knowing what a woman was really saying or feeling without a direct message. He hovered over the letters on the keyboard and just tried to think of something witty to say. He started typing but he was nervous if he was asking too much of her.

Could always give you a repeat, just to make sure. -D

I would definitely be a willing participant ;) -B

He grinned again.

Maybe this time we can actually learn each other's names -D

I dunno, I kinda like this mystery between us…. -B

"You texting your hook up?" Merle asked from the doorway again. Daryl whirled around like he has been caught red handed and placed his phone in his pocket.

"Don't worry bout it," he replied, grabbing his gym bag and training gear.

"Don't be falling in love, little brother. You got a career to worry bout,"

Daryl knew that Merle was right. Now was not the time to be having a relationship when he needed to focus 100% of his time on getting the pro leagues. It was one thing to train like one, it was another to actually be in a match.

They got into their truck and made the short drive to the gym. It was nice that Shawn owned the apartment complex and rented it out to his out of town athletes and visitors. It made everything that much easier and the commute was barely even ten minutes.

Shawn was at the door, waiting again along with the receptionist who had their ID badges and keys. Daryl was getting a private locker room in the deal that only he and two others had the key to. He could leave his stuff here, get it laundered, shower in his own bathroom and not worry about other people tampering with his stuff. It was common knowledge in these leagues that jealousy led to stupidity and he had seen first hand people ripping others gear to shreds.

Shawn was getting him to meet the team today, show him around and they would go over the next two months of training and nutrition plan. He had quite a bit of muscle to gain to get into the lightweight class and he needed it on now.

Eugene was his first stop as he needed to get some bloodwork, urine and saliva samples done. Once he could analyse everything, he could start on the diet that would help Daryl gain the weight he needed. He also needed to eat certain foods before fights, drink protein shakes throughout the day and stay away from other foods. It would be very complicated but well worth it in the end.

Meeting Hershel Greene was a true honor for Daryl and he respected the man for staying in the business. He was a boxer, and a damn good one at that. Daryl never really paid attention to fighters now, but Hershel Greene was someone he remembered from his childhood. His fight and determination were what lead him to be the champ that he was and his love of the game was what kept him around all these years.

It was such a shock to see him standing upright. Everyone in Georgia knew about the accident that claimed his wife and his leg but you wouldn't know it.

"Good to meet you son, and I wanna welcome you to Greene Gym," He greeted Daryl with a firm handshake. He has a cane in one hand but was barely even using it.

"Honor's mine sir. I'm proud to be fighting under this place,"

"Good to hear. I like a man with pride. And you Daryl, you got that in spades." Daryl rubbed his neck, clearly in embarrassment. He wasn't used to hearing compliments about himself and it just felt weird.

"I saw some of the footage of your fight and I really see a lot of Shawn in you. You got a fire in you Daryl and you know how to control it. That's what's gonna make you a champ." His words flowed like he had spoken those lines many times. It actually made Daryl feel proud as this man now looked to him like he looked at his son a long time ago. That made him feel like he was apart of this family in a way, which was a strange thing to admit.

"I just wanna do you all proud and thank ya for givin me a chance," Daryl stated.

"You will Daryl, just wait and see." Shawn added. He pointed to the chairs by his desk and motioned for them to sit down. He grabbed a file and took out the front page, making sure he went over everything.

"Maggie runs this place but if you need anything you come to me. You're my fighter and I'm gonna make sure you're taken care of. My dad here is gonna be working with Abe on your training, along with me. Eugene is taking care of your medical and will be your doc at ringside. My other sister Beth is our PR rep and she's gonna be working along with Merle, getting you promoted and a household name."

"I'll go get her, she'll probably want to get started right away," Hershel said and he walked out of the office to go and grab her.

"So tell me more about Beth," Merle said, licking his lips. Shawn looked up from his paperwork and glared at Merle.

"You want to be at this gym, you better not so much as look at her in the wrong way. I may be retired but I can still kick your ass," Shawn threatened which only made Merle chuckle. Daryl punched him in the arm, as a means to tell him to shut the hell up but Merle was clearly just playing games.

"Besides, she just dumped her boyfriend after she found out he was cheating on her so she probably ain't looking at anyone for the moment."

Daryl's mind started to drift then as he took in Shawn's words. That was quite personal what he just said and yet, he could feel himself start to panic. Sweat started to bead at his brow.

There was no way….

It couldn't be…..

He heard a timid knock at the door and turned around in his seat to see who it was. Lo and behold, his pretty girl from last night was standing in the doorway. She had a smile on her face that suddenly turned to a frown as they both realised who the other was.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath and he could see her doing the same.


End file.
